It Started With A Project
by DaniChibari
Summary: Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Everyone knows but them. Will one faithful night when the two work on a project together finally set things in motion for Link and Zelda? Not what you think. Please read and review. Any and all comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Link! That's enough!" Zelda laughed at Link's impression of the oh-so confident Groose as she tried to collect herself. "Stop goofing off. We need to get back to work."

Link chuckled at that, "How can we 'get back to work' if we haven't done anything yet?"

"All the more reason to start."

"Uh..."

"Exactly," she smirked, knowing she had beat him at his own game.

It was a school night in Skyloft and the duo were in Link's room. They were sprawled on the floor with books and papers, working on a project that was due the very next morning.

Or trying to anyhow.

Zelda gave an exasperated sigh as she rolled over onto her back. "There's so much to do! How are we ever going to get this done in time?"

"Beats me," Link answered as he too rolled onto his back. "laying on the floor like this isn't going to get much done though."

"I guess you're right," the light blonde replied, sitting up. "Have we even finished anything for this project yet?"

"Hold on, let me check." Link got up slowly and made his way around the room, collecting a notebook, two textbooks and a few loose papers. He sat back down on the floor next to Zelda and began to leaf through the pages.

"Well we've picked our topic, taken notes, selected quotes, found some diagrams and... That's about it." He turned to her expectantly.

She glanced over his shoulder at the books. "Well that's more than I expected. How about if we just turn our notes into captions for the diagrams, throw it on a poster and wing it?"

Link thought for a second... then a slow grin spread across his face. "I like the way you think. But we're gonna need a lot more diagrams to impress Professor Owlan."

"True..." Zelda bit her lip and tapped her chin with her pointer finger as she thought. "Hmmm... How about this. I'll work with the notes and diagrams we have here, and you can look through these books for more diagrams. How does that sound?"

Link smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it." And with that, they both made themselves comfortable on the floor and began their work.

It was a slow process at first, but it soon began to come along. Eventually they got the hang of it and became a well oiled machine. Link would take some notes and copy a diagram which he then passed to Zelda, who would take care of turning it into a caption and getting it on the poster. With each passing hour, the poster got more and more filled.

One time, as Link passed something to Zelda, their hands brushed. Link felt the shock of a dozen yellow chu-chu's shoot up his arm. He quickly snatched his hand back and turned around so he could rub his fingers.

_...I thought I was over her._

He glanced back at Zelda. _How is it that the one person I'm most comfortable with..._ he looked back at his fingers then sighed. _Whatever_. Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was too much work to be done at the moment to think be about things like this.

It was late when Link let out a big yawn and stretched out his back. He lazily flipped through the last pages of the book in front of him. "Zelda," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "I don't think there's anymore diagrams for us to use."

He waited for a response, but none came. "Zelda?" He slowly sat up and turned towards her and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her lying on the floor on her stomach with her mouth slightly open and snoring lightly.

"Aw, now come on, Zelda, don't just fall asleep on me." He stood beside her. "Out like a light now aren't you, little princess?" he asked as he nudged her side with his foot with no response. He looked down at the now completed poster lying beside her on the floor. _Well at least she had the decency to finish it before falling asleep_, he thought to himself as another yawn claimed him._ I'm beat, but I can't just leave her on the floor now, can I?_ He stood above her a few moments longer before finally deciding it would be best to carry her back to her own room.

"Well here goes nothing." He kneeled beside her and gently rolled her onto her back, being careful not to wake her. He then slipped his arms under her to carry her bridal style, blushing when he realized just how curvy she was.

_No, stop that. No thinking about your best friend's body. Bad Link, bad!_ he scolded himself as he struggled to pick her up.

"Great Goddess, you're heavier than you look," he muttered through gritted teeth. He was sure it was the fatigue but either way she was certainly a handful.

He managed to quietly open the door and prayed no teachers would be patrolling the halls at this hour as he stepped out into the dark hallway. He held his breath and tiptoed to Zelda's room as quietly as possible without disturbing her slumber. When he finally made it across the hall and into Zelda's room he leaned against the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

He glanced around the room then slowly made his way to Zelda's bed. He put her down and gently as possible and brought the covers up to her chin. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her lying so peacefully in her bed. He hesitated a moment before giving into the urge and placed a light kiss on her cheek before turning to head out the door.

"...mmmm...unnh...hey..."

Every muscle in his body tensed and Link stopped dead in his tracks. _So close_. He slowly turned back towards Zelda, expecting her to be sitting up and rubbing her eyes, but to his surprise, she was still very much asleep.

_A sleep-talker huh? Well that's good_, he thought as he turned to head back out the door, _For a second there I thought I was going have to explain why I was-_ but his thought were interrupted as Zelda spoke again.

"... hey you... I... I love you... "


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was back in his own room, Link got ready for bed. He laid down on his back with every intention of sleeping...

But his mind was racing.

'I love you' she had said.

Did she mean him? Or some other guy? And why did just the _thought_ of Zelda loving someone else bother him so much in the first place? Admittedly, he did have a crush on her but that was a long time ago. He thought about taking a chance and asking her out while they were out flying a few years back, but of course she chose that moment to tell him how much their friendship meant to her. But then again...

That was a long time ago and they had just spent hours on end with each other. Maybe she was dreaming about him. He found himself blushing heavily at that thought and shook his head. No point in getting his hopes up, people dream about all sorts of crazy things all the time. She could have been dreaming about anything. It didn't have to be a person around here or even a person she actually loved, it could have even been absolute nonsense and Great Din! Why did it sound like he was trying to convince himself?!

He huffed an exasperated sigh and turned over. _That's just like Zelda_, he thought, _catching my attention then leaving me hanging for goddess knows how long._

And so the night continued with this circle of thoughts. Eventually all the 'what ifs', 'buts', and 'maybes' lulled him to sleep, but the relief didn't last long. Before he knew it there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Link! What's the deal?" Pipit said, inviting himself in. "You said we would get some practice swords and- Are you still sleeping? Why you little-" Pipit stepped forward and pulled Links covers off of him.

"Hey!" Link had been tangled in his bed sheets so when Pipit pulled them off, Link came tumbling onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Did you have a good reason for doing that?" Link asked, rather irritated.

"It looked fun? Is that a reason?"

Link answered with a glare.

Pipit shrugged. "Then I got nothing." The brunette laughed as Link tried to lunge at him but got tangled in his own bed sheets again. He finally had pity on his friend and decided to help him up.

As he got up and brushed himself off, Link apologized. "Sorry I couldn't do any early sword practice with you. I was up all night."

"And why was that?" Pipit inquired.

"Zelda and I were up working on that project for Owlan's class."

A smirk spread across Pipit's face. "Oh, I get it. I imagine it was very hard work. It probably took all night and you probably worked up quite a sweat." He leaned in close and whispered, "but don't worry; I was up all night 'working' with Karane on a 'project' too."

Link's face flushed with color as he understood what Pipit was getting at. "Get out," he said flatly.

Pipit laughed, "Look at you! You're all red!"

"I said get out of here you damn pervert!" Link shoved his friend out of the room and slammed the door in his face. He could hear the brunette laughing all the way down the hall and only let out a sigh of relief once he was sure the laughs had faded. Pipit was his friend and all, but he sure got on his nerves sometimes.

Once he had calmed down he began getting ready. He was only half dressed when there was another knock at the door.

"Oh my goddess!" Link said as he went to open the door, "Listen you damn pervert, I told you to-" but Pipit wasn't the one standing at the door.

It was Zelda.

"Oh no no, not you Zelda. I was... umm... I th-thought... uh you see... Well Pipit was- and I..." Link scrambled to explain but it seemed his tongue didn't want to cooperate.

"Don't worry about it," she said, cutting off his lame attempts to explain. "Just uh... Finish getting dressed," she added as a light blush brushed her cheeks.

Link glance down at himself and realized just how shirtless he was. He chuckled nervously and dashed back into his room for the rest of his clothes. Zelda stood awkwardly in the door way until his shirt was on then walked in and examined all the papers and books that were left abandoned on the floor.

"That's right..." she said, her eyes falling on their poster, "we were working last night. But if that's the case how did I..." she looked up to Link for the answer to a question she hadn't asked.

Link avoided her eyes and did his best to be casual as he explained. "You fell asleep on the floor so I carried you back to your room." _That's it, nothing major. It's not like you confessed your love for anyone._

"Oh," she said. Was that disappointment he heard in her voice? "Thanks for that." There was a beat of silence before she turned back to the poster. "So I guess we got this done after all huh?"

_Thank Farore, a new topic_ "Yeah, we sure pulled through. Although next time we should consider getting the project done just a little bit earlier."

Zelda gave a light laugh at that and at that moment, the atmosphere changed. The air had been cleared and was no more tension or awkwardness between them. Link smiled.

They began adding last second touches and discussing how they were going to do their presentation when Professor Owlan, who was patrolling the halls, heard them and stopped in.

"Link? Zelda? Classes are starting soon. Why are you hanging around here?"

"Oh! Hello Professor Owlan," the two said in unison. They stood side by side, doing their best to block the poster so the white-haired teacher wouldn't see it.

The professor stood in the doorway and waited. "Well? Are you going to answer my question, or are you going to just stand there blocking the poster from view all day?"

They both sheepishly looked to the ground, unable to answer.

He smiled. "I'm not here to lecture you. I can understand a few last minute touches." He turned to leave. "I only pray you two didn't stay up all night trying to finish it," he added over his shoulder as he headed back out into the hallway.

"Well about that," Link mumbled softly, but Zelda harshly shushed him.

Link threw his hands up defensively. "What?" he countered, "It's not like he can hear me anyways."

"Oh I heard you Link," came the reply from the hall.

Link looked back at Zelda and sheepishly shrugged. She shoved him. "If we get a bad score on this, I'm holding you entirely responsible," and with an over dramatic hair flip she picked up the poster and headed out the door.

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh, I'm holding you responsible," Link muttered in a mocking tone of Zelda's voice.

"What was that?" she asked from the doorway, turning to look at him.

"Nothing!" he sang brightly as he met her glare with a cheery smile. He grabbed the books and followed her to the classroom.

They took their seats and soon their own names were called to present. Link sighed as he made his way to the front of the room. _Goddess help us_, he prayed,_ We're going to need the luck._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I was busy with um... [insert lame excuse here]. Anyhow... Moving on! I'll try to be better about updating. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The bell had rung and all the students were heading out of the classroom. Link was too when Zelda spoke up beside him.

"So how do you think we did?"

He shrugged "There's really no way to tell now, is there?"

"Aww, come on!" she gave a small stomp of her foot. "You could at least guess!" She stuck out her lip in a cute pout. _Wait... No, not cute! Stop thinking like that! Stop it, stop it, stop-_

"Wait a minute," A lightbulb seemed to light up over her head, stopping Zelda mid-tantrum. "I've got an idea, just wait here." She turned and dashed back into the classroom, not waiting for an answer. As a result, Link was left confused and the tiniest bit annoyed at Zelda's tendency to just run off like that. But it wasn't long before she came back, this time triumphantly holding a paper with a large green plus at the top.

"We did it! We got one of the top scores!" she was smiling from ear to ear and her voice was positively cheery.

"How did you get that?" Link asked, taking the paper from her and examining it for himself. Zelda smiled. "I talked to Professor Owlan."

"But he said he wouldn't tell us our scores until next week."

She snatched the paper back. "Being the headmaster's daughter has its perks."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You're spoiled, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we got a good grade!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him in a big, celebratory hug.

He couldn't help but blush and become all too aware of how close she was to him. He hugged her back and caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled of sweet flowers, the kind Blessed Butterflies were attracted to. He tried to bring his thoughts back from where ever it was they were wandering to, but it was to no avail. He was going down the same slippery slope as last night and darn it all if he wasn't going to-

Wait. Last night.

"Hey Zelda?" Link pulled away from the hug and looked at her curiously. "Do you happen to remember what you dreamed about last night?"

"Last night?" She thought for a minute and there seemed to be a moment of realization in her bright blue eyes. She slowly began to turn a light shade of pink. "Uh... I actually did umm... have a dream... It was about..." her blush darkened with every word. "You see Link, for a long time now I've-"

"Goodness you two! Get a room!" Pipit's voice cut her off as he trotted over towards the two of them.

Zelda's could feel her face get hotter and she looked down to hide her face.

Pipit laughed as he approached. "Hello Link and hello Z-"

"I have to go!" and before either of the two knights-in-training could respond, she ran away and up the stairs.

Pipit looked after her. "I guess it's just 'Hello Link' in that case." He snickered at his own joke then turned to Link. "What's her deal?"

"I don't know," Link answered, a bit annoyed, "you sort of interrupted." He looked at his friend through narrowed eyes.

Pipit smirked back. "What did I interrupt?"

Link sighed in defeat. "Nothing." He was not about to give this pervert a chance to make any awkward comments.

Pipit chuckled as he gave Link a friendly shove. "You're no fun. Anyhow, are you still up to doing some sword practice? It'll take your mind off of whatever it is that's bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me," Link answered a bit too quickly.

Another chuckle. "Right, of course there isn't," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Come on, let's go." He began to walk off. "Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

Link blinked a few times before finally going to catch up with Pipit. "I'm serious! There's nothing bothering me."

Pipit waved off Link's protests. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was so close to finally saying it and then I just freaked out! Why? Why am I so stupid?!_

Zelda let herself fall onto her bed as she let out a heavy sigh. Why couldn't she keep her cool around him? Ever since that dream she couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be if he felt the same way. What could she do? Was she going to spend the rest of her life hopelessly in love with-

"Zelda?" A soft knock accompanied by Karane's voice came at the door.

"Come in," Zelda grumbled from her bed.

"Are you sulking?" Karane asked, quite surprised. "You're not one to sulk. What's wrong?"

Zelda sighed again. "You wouldn't get it, you've never had any trouble with boys."

Karan's gave a snort. "Oh ha ha, that's a good one," she sat beside her friend and continued, "Don't you remember how long it took before Pipit finally noticed me?"

"... yeah."

"Listen, you're a sweet girl and I'm sure he'll come around. Link isn't the type to hide his feelings once he knows them."

Zelda smiled, feeling genuinely comforted. "You're right... He isn't- wait!" She shot up and faced her friend who was sitting calmly on the edge of the bed trying not to smile. She pointed an accusing finger in her face. "How did you know who it was if I didn't name names!?"

The smile finally showed itself on Karane's face. "Oops," she giggled. "I've said too much." She giggled again at Zelda's stunned expression before getting up to leave the room.

"In all seriousness though," she said as she left, "good luck with your boy troubles." She gave a reassuring smile before turning and closing the door behind her.

Still stunned, Zelda sat back down on the bed. _How did she know_? How could Karane's possibly have known something that Zelda hadn't even figured out herself? _Maybe she's messing with me..._ But if it wasn't a joke and Karane really did know, was there anyone else who did too? And if so, had anyone told Link?

She shook her head. Too many things were running through her mind._ I need some peace and quiet._

* * *

**Ugh, I couldn't think of any other ways to end the chapter. I hope it wasn't too confusing because I feel like I was a little all over the place with this chapter. Please Read and Review and let me know how I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I got this story updated. And it only took me 6 days! Sorry for the wait people. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

"HYAH!" The once complete log was now on the floor in two pieces. Sure, the pieces weren't even and the cut was rough and jagged, but it was pretty close to perfect.

Pipit kneeled to study the pieces of wood. "Impressive work Link, and yet..." He picked up his sword, stood up, turned around and did an impressive jump attack on another piece of wood... All in one swift motion.

Link starred in awe as the piece of wood fell to the ground in two perfect halves, cut by a clean, straight slice.

"...I'm still better than you." Pipit finished with a smirk as he sheathed his sword.

Link crossed his arms defensively. "You're older than me. Of course you'll be better than me since you have more experience, so what are you bragging about?"

"I'm bragging about being older and better than you," the brunette answered, doing his best to be obnoxious.

"Well now we're going in circles. Anyhow Pipit, I think we've gotten enough practice in-"

"How about a game?"

Link raised an eyebrow. Fighting and sword games were always his favorite, that was part of the reason he had lost so much money on Bamboo Island. But here, there was nothing to lose. "I'm listening."

Pipit paced as he spoke, explaining the game he had in mind. "I was thinking we could use the unsharpened wooden swords and the small wooden shields. It'll be a straight forward fight; first to hit the other here," he placed a hand on the center of his chest, "is the winner. What do you say?" he asked, grabbing two wooden swords and throwing one to Link, "You in?"

Link caught the sword and weighed it in his hands. It was light and not at all sharp; the most bodily harm it could inflict would probably be a bruise. No one was in the Sparring Hall, so it's not like he could even embarrass himself if he lost. Not to mention this was an excellent chance to test his skills.

"Alright," Link answered after much thought. He grabbed a shield and took a defensive position. "I'm ready."

"Good," Pipit grabbed a shield of his own. He mirrored Link's position and began to circle his friend. "because I think we'll be starting... NOW!"

Pipit thrusted his sword directly towards Link's head but the latter easily stepped back to avoid the blow. Link crouched low and swung at the older boy's legs but Pipit met Link's sword with his own and pushed, causing Link to fall onto his back.

As Pipit leapt forward to strike him in the chest, Link rolled out of the way and stood behind him. Just as Link was about to strike from behind, Pipit somersaulted forward and turned around to face his opponent. He then wasted no time in dashing at Link, his sword aimed directly at the blond's chest.

Knowing he didn't have enough time to dodge, Link waited for just the right time before doing a shield bash, which sent Pipit stumbling backwards. Link saw his chance and thrusted forward, but Pipit regained his balance in time to sidestep the attack. As a result, Link passed him. Pipit, who was beside Link now, struck his opponent behind knees.

Link didn't stand a chance; He buckled and came crashing down to the ground. Pipit kept him there by placing his foot on the green boy's stomach. He then raised his sword and lightly jabbed Link in the center of his chest.

"Poke," Pipit said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, you won," Link huffed, "now get off of me." He pushed Pipit's foot and sat up.

"Hey, it was just a little game." Pipit held out his hand to help Link up. "No hard feelings, right?"

Link managed a small smile and took Pipit's hand. "I just really thought I had you for a second," he said after brushing himself off.

Pipit gave him a pat on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you have improved quite a bit. But enough about that, I'm starving! How about we go to the Bazaar and get a late lunch? I hear Piper's got a new soup."

Link's stomach growled in approval. "Sounds like a great idea."

As they walked out of the Sparing Hall and headed towards the Bazaar, Pipit asked, "So what's been on your mind?"

Link hesitated before finally saying he didn't want to talk about it, but Pipit kept pushing for answer.

"Come on Link! Whatever it is, I can help! If anything, you should just get it off your chest."

Link sighed. "Can you please drop it?" His voice was pleading and Pipit got the message; they continued their walk in silence.

As Link followed a Blessed Butterfly's erratic flight with his eyes he thought about how stupid this whole situation was. What _was_ his problem? Was there even a problem at all?

_Zelda loves somebody and you don't know who, that's the problem!_

Link shook his head and tried to ignore his more bitter thoughts. She didn't have to be in love. Other than the sleep-talking thing, there were no other signs of her crushing on anyone.

...was there?

He racked his brain and tried to think if he had missed a time where she might have been subtly flirting with someone. Or maybe she-

_Wait a minute..._

When Pipit showed up earlier that day- right before she going to explain her dream- she blushed and ran off.

_She couldn't be crushing on..._

Link looked over and began to study the young knight walking beside him. He knew Pipit was confident and had sharp features which could be considered attractive. He was very social, good with people and always looking to make someone laugh. Though he didn't have the same strength as Groose or the same agility as Link, he was one of the best knights at the academy. _Maybe he is better than me..._ He thought back to his loss to Pipit just moments ago, _I guess it make senses that Zelda would fall for him before she fell for me._

"Link, why are you staring at me?"

Pipit's voice brought Link out of his thoughts and into reality. He crossed his arms and turned his head away, not wanting to see the face that had taken Zelda away from him.

"Are you mad at me?" Pipit asked, clearly confused at Link's change of attitude.

Link hesitated before finally mumbling, "I think I need to be alone. Get lunch without me," and without so much as a farewell, he took off running towards the nearest Loftwing platform.

"Hey!" Pipit called after him and gestured towards the entrance to the Bazaar. "We were right in front of the door!" He watched as the crimson Loftwing caught its owner and soared higher into the sky.

"No that's okay, Link," Pipit continued to no one in particular. "It's not like I wanted to eat with anybody. I think it's totally cool that you just ran off and called your Loftwing like that. It's not like we-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Pipit turned to see Karane approaching him. He glanced back at the platform that Link had just jumped from. "Well, I _was_ talking to Link."

She came closer and he put his arm around her shoulders. "What happened?" she asked, wrapping her own arm around his waist.

"I don't know. No doubt it had something to do with Zelda though... I wonder what happened between them." He thought back to how she had blushed and ran earlier that day. Maybe he shouldn't have made that 'get a room' comment; it probably only made things more complicated for them. "Do you think they'll ever realize that they like each other?"

Karane giggled, "I may have already told Zelda about that."

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, spare me the lecture. Everyone knows they're head over heels for each other. Why can't I speed things up?"

"Karane! You can't go meddling in people's relationships!"

"Alright, fine," she put her hands up in a sign of surrender. "I just hope they figure it out soon so they can finally be happy together; they'd make such a cute couple."

Pipit smiled and held her close, "Don't be so worried about them. I'm sure they'll work it out soon enough."

* * *

**Yeah, I had to throw some Pipit x Karane in there. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Thanks for reading! Please Read & Review and I'll see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well then... Ummm...(nervous laughter)**

**I'm _reeeeally_ sorry for making you guys wait like two weeks for an update. I hope this chapter makes up for it! It flips back and forth between Link and Zelda's point of view, but I don't think it's too confusing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Link smiled and leaned into the wind as it whistled through his hair. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to imagine all of his thoughts being carried away by the wind. He took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out slowly, glad to finally be clearing his mind.

He took hold of his Loftwing's reins and gave them a hard tug. They quickly soared higher and higher into the sky. Then suddenly, Link led them into a nosedive.

"WOOHOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, enjoying the adrenaline rush. When they returned to a normal pace, he patted his crimson Loftwing. "You're getting tired, aren't you buddy?" The bird gave a feeble squawk. "Alright, let's find a place to stop and rest."

He slowed them down and examined the various small islands, trying to find an ideal resting spot. Link knew he shouldn't be pushing his Loftwing so hard, but flying was the only way to clear his mind. He always felt so relaxed and at peace out in the sky. He normally went flying with Zelda but-

_No. You're out here to forget about her_. Link shook his head and his eyes settled on a small island with a cozy looking patch of grass and a few flowers scattered about. He led his Loftwing over it and jumped off, using his sailcloth to land safely.

His Loftwing circled back around to join him and Link patted the bird's back as it settled down for a well deserved nap. "Thanks for letting me fly for so long, pal." The great bird answered by rustling its feathers. Link chuckled and laid down on his back next to his bird.

His mind was clear and air was crisp. As the tranquility and peace surrounded him, Link slowly but surely felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. _Just a short nap,_ he thought to himself, letting his eyes close. _I'll sleep for a bit then head back to Skyloft_. He turned onto his side and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Zelda leaned back once again and took in the sights around her. She was on humble little island with a small pond in the center. Tall, colorful flowers surrounded the pond and petite, light-colored birds chirped and splashed in the water. Her Loftwing was flying above her, playing with larger birds. It was a lovely and breathtaking scene but it somehow didn't help slow her racing mind.

She had flown as far as she could and only stopped when she was sure no one would find her. She was looking for peace and quiet but it seemed like the chaos was inside her. She imagined all of her thoughts bouncing around in her head, but there was one question she kept asking herself.

_Does he really like me?_

Her heart soared at the thought but it sank back down when she remembered that it may not be true. After all, Karane was always one to mess around with people. That's why she and Pipit got along so well; they had that in common. But then again, Karane wouldn't kid about relationships. She knew that was a touchy subject and Karane would never want to make anyone feel bad.

"Hah!" Zelda laughed out loud at the irony. It was _because_ of Karane that she was here trying to sort out all her thoughts and feelings.

A loud SQUAWK snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see her large, periwinkle bird staring back at her. Its eyes were pleading, almost as if it was trying to say "Can we please go home?" Zelda smiled and stood. Her bird eagerly flapped its wings as she ran towards the edge of the island, jumped off and whistled. She was free falling for only a moment before her Loftwing flew back around and caught her.

Once on the bird, she snapped the reins. "Back to Skyloft, right?" The Loftwing responded with a happy caw. The bird seemed eager to get home so she snapped the reins again. She kept her eyes on the growing dot in the distance that was Skyloft. However, a sudden flash of red to her left caught her attention.

_That color..._

Zelda stopped her Loftwing and searched the sky. When her eyes fell upon the bright red color again she took off towards it. As she got closer, the small island and its two current inhabitants came into view. She smiled as she recognized the crimson Loftwing and its sleeping owner and landed her own bird nearby.

She began to walk over then hesitated. _This is the guy who may or may not like me back. How do I know which it is?_ She sighed and looked at Link's sleeping form... then realized something slightly disappointing.

It didn't matter. If Link did like her, hooray! They could become a couple and finally be together. If he didn't like her in that way... it was fine. They still were and always would be the two closest students at the academy. Their friendship was special and nothing had ever come between them. Going up to Link and telling him how she felt may drive him away if he didn't feel the same way.

_I would never want to lose him over something like that. If he does like me (Great Goddess, I hope he does) then I'm sure he'll tell me. If not, I'll just hold on to the friendship._ Zelda gave another sigh, but at least she had figured out her feelings.

Her hesitation was gone now. She padded over to her friend, kneeled beside him and gently nudged him.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

* * *

At first he thought he imagined the nudging, and he did his best to ignore it, but there was soon no doubt that Zelda was trying to wake him.

"Aw, come on now!" she said, basically shoving him now. "I know you're awake!"

Link tried to keep up the charade but it was proving to be quite difficult.

Zelda stopped shaking him and stood up. "Link, I can see you smiling." Even though his eyes were closed he could almost see her her standing there with her weight shifted to one leg and her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Link, now you're laughing. You aren't going to pretend you're still sleeping, are you?"

Link gave a chuckle as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alright fine, you got me. I'm awake."

"I knew it," she gave a small smug smile.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

Zelda sat back down beside him and began to pick at the grass. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm asking you."

Zelda hesitated. She stopped picking at the grass and looked up towards the sky. "I guess I was clearing my mind; looking for answers," she said finally. She looked at Link then to the grass and went back to picking at it again. "What about you?"

"...same thing." As he said it he forgot all about his earlier thoughts about her liking Pipit. Both he and Zelda were out soul-searching at the same time. That had to be more than just a coincidence. But what did it mean?

_Great, more questions for me to over analyze_. Link thought with a scowl.

"So did you find any answers?"

Link laughed at that. "No, just more questions. Did you?"

"I think I did. I mostly just sorted out a few thoughts."

"Sounds like you had a lot on your mind."

Zelda smiled. "Oh Link, if only you knew."

Link was going to say something more, but the sound of flapping wings coming closer stopped him.

A knight riding a gray Loftwing approached them.

"You kids are out a bit late, don't you think?"

Link and Zelda looked at each other before observing the sun as it began to dip below the clouds.

"You two get home before it gets dark, ya hear?" With those last words, the knight flew off.

"We have been out here a long time, haven't we?" Zelda said as she got up and fixed her dress. "My dad is going to kill me when he finds out."

Link stood up and brushed himself off. "Why aren't you overreacting like you usually do?"

"I don't know," Zelda looked back at her friend and shrugged. "I feel like I needed this. I'm okay with getting in trouble for it."

She turned to jump off the edge. Link followed close behind. As they called their Loftwings and began their flight back home, Link couldn't help but be feel light and happy. Something told him that he would soon be with Zelda. All he had to do was play his cards right.

* * *

**And there it is! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 5!**

**It was kinda weird to write about a sunset _above_ the clouds. I hope you don't mind if it was "inaccurate".**

**Also, a big big Big BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, read or shared this story. It's good to know that people enjoy my work. You guys are the reason I am writing this and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
